User talk:Scorpion665
MichaelCrichtonfan24 (PF24) ( Talk ) It is my regret to inform you that Michael Crichton has died of cancer. I am sad. 23:35, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Order of Infinity Sure, you can join. I'll add you to the "members" section. If you want to post any stories or MOCs, go ahead and do that too. will you willl you vote for me to be leader in the BPP Infobox Color I figure you know how to put color on infoboxes, after seeing a few of your pages. I'm new here I'm not sure how. Can you help me? Yes, but when I make them, they turn out gray. Kayos94 21:38, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Kayos94 21:44, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good, but I'll use it for the secondary island, where the Makuta reside. My first story will be created soon, too. Kayos94 22:08, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Sure Sure thing. Demon Contest entry. Just put entry(s) in the ENTRIES section. And MY demons can be 2 things 1.Fallen angels (the angels will be explained in Demons In Hell chronicles and I'll have a Angel Contest after both of my contests are over.) 2.A evil being who has ended up in the hell demension when he/she dies.--Toa manoc 22:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) sure Oops I read wrong. Oops I read your message wrong.Just type in Demon Contest or type in contest and look in the 'D' section.--Toa manoc 01:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) sure Its easy. All you have to do is make a club page, just like a normal article, then add anything you want on it. Make sure your club has a goal, then start inviting people. Good luck. All user-related templates (i.e., sigs) and articles (i.e., club pages) must be moved to "User:Username/Original page name". The reason for this is that this is an encyclopedia, and you don't see sandboxes on encyclopedias. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Club Can I join? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Club I'll join! ToaKayos 00:34, December 21, 2009 (UTC) easy This is the slightly easy part. Just type in the title of the template like this template:name. If you want a base for it just type in the search engine template:OOTS Leader. enter Plus, can i enter your club. ??? Why are you nominating your pages for deletion? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Order of Honor Sure. I'll join the Order of Honor! Easy You do it the same way as with the leader template. OoH You should make a template for that, you know. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Create an article starting with "Template:Templatename." (No space after the colon.) [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Thanks Thanks for adding the Order of Honor title on my page!! Hello I was wondering if I coulb be a member of the Order of Honor... Greetings from --SubAqua 20:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Please join My BIONICLE Forums.[[User:Andrew1219|''N]].[[User talk:Andrew1219|Tropy]] Thank you very much! --SubAqua 17:21, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Um... Um I don't know if you read the "Demon Contest entry" thing but the demons in my contest are supposed to be of my demon species so (if I get more entries) he won't win. sorry:( THE DEMONS ARE COMING FOR YOU! Order of Honor Can I join? Can I make an invite template? And can I be vice- leader? Okay then, I already have some friends on the wiki, and I'm going to ask if they would join. I would also add you to my friends list. I made the invite template, although it's truly a template that is used when I invite them, I am now proceeding to invite some members. P.S. if you make a contest, and if it's for The Order of Honor then categorize them with the category: The Order Of honor. I will add a new section to the pages of the MOCs you entered for the FuSoTech World Survival called appearances. The FuSoTech World Survival deadline is when we reach around 80 characters. P.S. can I make: a Main page, a poll and a contest for the Order Of Honor? Then I will now proceed into doing my job: creating those pages. The FuSoTech World Survival is a story, like Survival of the Fittest, only that the FuSoTech World Survival can be seen as a comedy version of it. may i.... May i join the order of honor? P.S. good work with the techniques. From Creator613 FuSoTech World Survival I can't actually plan how much winners there will be, but I have the story actually planned, but I don't have a plan for the wimmers yet. Re:Pic Problem Well, I don't know what to do about the error message, but I will tell you this: sometimes images just fail to show up on Wikia. If you refresh the page, they come back sometimes — it's only temporary, don't worry. RE: TLO Sure. Shadow7830 23:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ? Please, explain to me the rules on this contest and I probably would enter. Contest I regret to inform you that I cannot find your contest entry.Please put it on the contest page again.I am sorry for the inconviniece.Jared 22:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Jareroden97 Here is a link to the page:User:Jareroden97/M.O.C. Contest Re: Don't worry about the page layout,I will fix it.Jared 23:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 Thanks Thanks for reentering!Jared 00:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC)Jareroden97 RE: Fekka I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person. I checked out the said page and I had edited it before, but the page is Bionicledude's. From your message I assume you also left him a message. --[[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii|'Toa']] Kuhrii [[The Archlord's Troop|'Avohkii']] bounce! [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Poll|'I want''' your input.]] [[User:Toa Kuhrii Avohkii/Building Contest|'build!!!!!!']] 19:51, February 7, 2010 (UTC) RE:Main Page I know, but I chose that as a tribute to you, because you are our leader! And we have voting, and a contest. Re: Sure you can correct the spelling mistakes!Jareroden97 19:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks!Jareroden97 03:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!! THANKS FOR MAKING ME ONE OF THE NOMINEES FOR MEMBER SPOTLIGHT!!!!!